


A Shared Fantasy

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining, Post A-Support, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Tenderness, They know they're into each other but it's not a good time to act on it, This is like...mid-canon or smth idk i havent played fe8 in ages, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "I am aware. I cannot sleep, is all. Too many thoughts,"dreams, fantasies, hopes, prayers,"are in my head."He was quiet for a moment, and when he did speak, in was in a quiet, tender voice, which she was bold enough to fancy he'd never used for anyone besides her, "Thoughts of what, if I might ask?"There was a moment she waited, expecting him to justify his query under the guise of the army needing her at her best, but it did not come. It lingered in the air, this question, thatSethhad askedEirika, not one that a knight had asked his lady.
Relationships: Eirika/Seth (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Shared Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So hey yeah I am a SUCKER for knight/ladys ships (just look at all the Kent/Lyn I've written lmao) and I'm honestly shocked I've never written these two before. This is a just a quick little one shot to get my feet wet.

The fire jumped through the air like an energetic dancer, and Eirika found herself transfixed in the flames, a welcome distraction from...everything, really. She did not look up when she heard footsteps approach her, for she knew all too well who it was.

"Seth," she said, voice betraying no tone beyond simple acknowledgement, "Has your patrol shift ended?"

"Yes, my lady," there was a soft shuffle of fabric as he sat beside her on the large rock she had made her home on. _ So he's already taken off the heavier parts of his armor. _

"You should be asleep by now, we have a long march ahead of us in the morning."

"I am aware. I cannot sleep, is all. Too many thoughts,"_ dreams, fantasies, hopes, prayers, _ "are in my head."

He was quiet for a moment, and when he did speak, in was in a quiet, tender voice, which she was bold enough to fancy he'd never used for anyone besides her, "Thoughts of what, if I might ask?"

There was a moment she waited, expecting him to justify his query under the guise of the army needing her at her best, but it did not come. It lingered in the air, this question, that _ Seth _ had asked _ Eirika_, not one that a knight had asked his lady.

"I know it's silly, I'm a princess after all, but there are days I wish I could have been born a simple village girl. I would perhaps still study the blade, to defend myself against bandits, but I would have no wars to fight. No lives exchanged for mine," _ no expectations on who I should marry,_ "Just a life of hard work, and peace."

"I trust you know the life of a commoner is not so easy, my lady," he commented, ever the realist, but he then chose to surprise her, "However, I understand the sentiment somewhat. I have no doubts or regrets in my duty to Renais, and the royal family, but at times, it is freeing to imagine."

Eirika swallowed thickly, now braving a glance at Seth's face, warmly illuminated by the fire, "What is it you picture, Seth, when you imagine this simple life?" _ Is it the same as I? _

He shut his eyes and inhaled a slow, deep breath, "A modest home, with a fire always warming the hearth. The only sound is the crackle of the wood, the chirping birds, and the village children playing outside."

Her chest heaved up and down.

"A family. A wife. Beautiful, hardworking, intelligent and strong willed," you, _ you, _ ** _you_**, "Whom I love dearly. A life made with our own hands, together."

It came as a shock to even herself that she managed to curb a short laugh at that, of course they dreamed of the same, just like that had all those weeks ago, frantically escaping the fall of Renais castle, "I see. I am not much different. A dutiful and straightforward husband, as diligent in his chores as he is to his wife. Nothing in the way of our happiness."

Silence fell between them, warm and comfortable. No more words needed to be said for their words to have such a clear meaning. If they had been born different people, if their lives had gone differently, they would still choose to be by each other's side, of this they had no doubt.

Seth was the one to finally speak, "Please, get some rest, Princess Eirika," the fantasy shattered like glass. They _ hadn't _ been born differently, and they must accept that, "It would pain me to see you suffer for it tomorrow."

Pleased at his lingering honesty, she nodded, slowly rising, stretching out her arms before dusting off her skirt, "Very well. I will see you in the morning, Seth."

Perhaps it was cruelty, or perhaps she could no longer contain herself, but she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss upon his forehead, dashing back to her tent before she could see his reaction. She didn't need to see it.

He was smiling.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! This was all brought about by how much their A support wrecks me


End file.
